100 Drabbles 100 Words
by foxtrot run
Summary: This is my response to Amaria.Fairy of the Earth.'s 100 Word challenge : 100 drabbles for the reading of! The first 10 drabbles are up so please take a look
1. 1 to 10

**AN: **This is my response to of the Earth. 's 100 word challenge

Basically I'm going to write 100 drabbles (if I can ever find the motivation to finish them ;-)) and post them here for all to read and (hopefully) enjoy.

I think I'll post them in lots of 10 so 10 drabbles per chapter. That way it won't get to be such a massive story thing :-D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :-)

oOo

**1. Dream**

Hermione rolled over in bed, eyes still closed and her dream still vivid in her mind's eye.

It had been a wonderful dream; two bright-eyed children had danced around her.

"Good morning."

She opened her eyes to see Ron smiling softly at her.

"I had the most fantastic dream." She reached over to stroke his cheek just as a small figure landed in between them.

"Mummy!" Another figure landed behind it.

Suddenly there were two pairs of blue eyes peering down at her from faces framed with red hair and set with large grins.

"Good morning Rose. Good morning Hugo."

oOo

**2. Make-up**

Rose brushed a smudge of the make-up onto her cheek and inspected the results in the bathroom mirror.

Just as she'd expected, it didn't work.

"Rose? What're you doing?"

Rose spun around. She felt her ears grow hot as her mother observed her failed attempt at beautification from the bathroom doorway.

"Why're you wearing make-up, sweetie?"

"To make me pretty," Rose mumbled, turning back to the mirror and wiping the make-up off with her hands.

And then her mother was looking into the mirror beside her.

"Rose, you are the most beautiful girl on this Earth," Hermione murmured.

Rose smiled.

oOo

**3. Dye**

"What's that you've got?" Hermione asked cautiously as she approached the Weasley twins who were hurrying down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Permanent hair-colouring dye!" Fred beamed and George nodded enthusiastically.

"This stuff should make a killing! It's bright pink too!"

Hermione sighed. "Just be careful with it, okay? No pink first years."

"Sure thing, Hermione," George agreed, tossing the vial into the air. It landed with a tingling noise on the floor, smashed and spreading.

Mrs Norris chose that moment to go skidding down the passageway and fall into the mess.

"Oh Merlin!" they groaned in synchronisation.

oOo

**4. Pretty**

Draco hummed impatiently, head switching from side to side as he squinted into the dark, after the most recent departing carriage and the next arriving one.

"Woah," breathed Vincent.

"What is it?" Draco snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Her," Gregory supplied.

Draco followed their gaze and suddenly found his eyes settling on the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She turned and he scowled, ashamed that she'd attracted him with her long chocolate brown hair and new, more mature figure.

"I do believe," he said scornfully, "that Granger has become _pretty_."

Vincent and Gregory nodded dumbly in agreement.

oOo

**5. Temper**

The door to the girls' dorm flew open, slamming heavily against the wall.

Hermione dropped the beaker she'd been measuring potion ingredients in over the side of her bed and it smashed with a loud tinkle on the floor.

"Argh!" yelled the new arrival, Ginny, her face bright red and her teeth gritted; sure signs of the famous Weasley temper.

Hermione watched in amusement as the youngest Weasley stomped to her bed and threw herself face-first down among the blankets.

"What is it, Gin?"

Ginny groaned angrily. "Ron!" She looked up, fury in her eyes: "He stole my favourite chair!"

oOo

**6. iPod**

Hermione smiled grimly to herself. Even though she had been forced to share a carriage with the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy, on the trip to the castle for their 6th and penultimate year, she at least had the iPod that her parents had purchased for her 16th birthday.

She had just settled down to listen to the soothing rhythms her mother had picked out when she felt eyes on her.

Malfoy was staring at the iPod suspiciously.

"It's an iPod, Malfoy," she told him, holding it up a little, "a Muggle music thing."

"I'd like one of those!" Crabbe whispered, excited.

oOo

**7. Scissors**

Lily carefully lined the scissors up with the edge of the roll of wrapping paper she was cutting. Although there were several spells and charms that could easily have done the cutting for her, she found that doing it the Muggle way was much more rewarding.

She eased the blades down onto the paper and was just about to cut when-

"Hey, Lily!"

She missed and the scissors cut off the corner of the paper instead of making the neat line she wanted.

Lily spun around, furious. "James Potter! Now look what you've done!"

James grinned. "It's just paper, Lily."

oOo

**8. Holiday**

"I think we should all go on a holiday," she said, "just you, me and Harry."

James paused in his reading of the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table.

Lily turned from the window where she'd been watching the neighbourhood children running up and down the footpath to face her husband. "Don't you think that would be a good idea?"

James grinned, "Yeah, sure! That'd be fantastic."

A small wail started from upstairs and Lily started towards it, unaware of the terrible happenings that were to follow.

She picked him up from his crib. "We're going on a holiday, Harry!"

oOo

**9. Present**

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione paused then turned to face the beaming Weasley twin.

"Yes, Fred?"

He thrust out his hand and opened his palm to reveal a small box.

She eyed it but didn't accept.

"It's for you," he stated, pushing his hand further towards her.

"It's a prank," she disagreed and went to turn away again.

He grasped her arm and spun her around.

"It's not," he told her solemnly, "I swear."

She sighed then took and opened the box. It was empty.

She looked up, confused and suddenly Fred was kissing her.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes," she whispered.

oOo

**10. Basketball**

Harry stumbled down the stairs of the Burrow one summer morning to find Fred, George and Ron examining something over their breakfast quite earnestly.

"It's like a Quaffle but… not," Ron was muttering.

Harry joined them and peered over their shoulders at the foreign object.

"Why've you got a basketball?" he asked.

The boys looked up, shocked.

"You _know_ this thing?" Fred blurted, holding out the ball.

Harry took it and confidently bounced it on the floor once then twice.

Ron gasped as it bounced back to him both times. "How'd you _do_ that?"

Harry grinned. "It's a Muggle thing."


	2. 11 to 20

**A/N: ** For some reason I can't find the list of prompts on the website anymore so I'm just going to use another prompt list instead of abandoning this

The new prompt list starts at number 17

Thanks to sjrodgers108 and msllamalover for their reviews :-)

Also thanks to all the people that read this story. I hope you all enjoy this set of drabbles as much as the last :-)

Happy Christmas!

oOo

**11. Fairytale**

In her long, white dress and with the huge bouquet of wildflowers, Hermione was a fairytale princess.

George felt a lurch in his stomach as he watched her join his little brother, Ron, on the little platform at the front of the church.

He'd always pushed aside those feelings he had for her so that Ron could be happy but now they all caught up with him.

He was the smitten stable boy, keeping quiet however unwillingly while the handsome prince took his place at her side.

Now he knew his love for her but it was far too late.

oOo

**12. Wedding**

Lily Evans paused by the church doors to take a deep breath.

"You'll be okay, Lily," her father coaxed, nodding his head towards the man they could just see waiting at the front of the church.

She smiled nervously and fixed her dress, letting Mr Evans take her arm.

"Okay," she said.

As she stepped into the church, the string quartet that was positioned just to the side of the small platform at the front of the church burst into life, launching into a beautiful melody.

As she reached the priest, James leaned over to her.

"I love you, Lily."

oOo

**13. Dance**

Hermione yelped as Ron trod on her foot once again.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying desperately to find some sort of rhythm in the music filling the Great Hall.

"May I?" a cool voice asked.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, incredulous.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Well done, Weasley. Now step aside."

Ron eyed him but patted Hermione's arm and wandered off.

Malfoy took his place.

Hermione pondered his actions, remembering that he'd been awfully quiet recently. She looked up to see him watching her thoughtfully.

Too soon, he stopped and she realised that the song had finished.

"I'm sorry." And he was gone.

oOo

**14. Rain**

George remembered the first time that he and Fred had disagreed.

"I hate rain," George had proclaimed one rainy day.

Fred had looked surprised. "I love rain. It makes everything bright and new again."

They hadn't resolved the disagreement back then and now George sat at his bedroom window, watching the rain pour down and hearing his dead brother's voice in his head.

The rain stopped and George sat up straighter.

The fields were suddenly greener, the world suddenly cleaner. George ran downstairs and outside to smell the new wetness and life the rain had left.

Fred had been right.

oOo

**15. Awkward**

James pulled her down into his lap as soon as they reached the sanctuary of the willow tree.

Lily grinned and looped her arms around his neck.

His breath brushed her face, hands moving to tuck her bright red hair behind her ears.

He was so close and she suddenly felt awkward; she'd never done this before.

She closed her eyes and suddenly his lips were on hers.

Not sure, she let her hands awkwardly trail over his back.

James laughed breathlessly as he gently pulled back and saw Lily's expression.

She smiled; maybe it wasn't so awkward, after all.

oOo

**16. Baby**

Hermione gasped from her cozy spot in George's lap when Ron and his wife staggered inside with their new baby.

"Oh, George!" she breathed. "We simply _must_ get us one of those."

George followed her gaze. "A baby?"

"Yes! Maybe two babies…" she replied wistfully, gazing pleadingly at her new husband.

George grinned. "I'd love to have a baby! Let's have lots of babies!"

Hermione laughed in excitement. "I bet they're as gorgeous as Ron's baby."

"_More_, I'd say," he said. "Let's go now."

"Now?" she yelped as he leapt up, pulling her with him.

"Let's go make a baby!"

oOo

**17. Birth**

With a final push, Lily brought a baby boy into the world.

She sighed heavily, flopping back against the hospital pillows as the medi-witch cleaned up her newborn son and wrapped him in a soft blanket.

James stroked her damp forehead with the hand that wasn't clenched in his wife's.

He grinned as the medi-witch handed him their son and held him so that Lily could see.

"Oh…" she breathed, reaching to take him from James.

"What shall we call him?" James asked softly, gazing into the huge green eyes of his new son.

"Harry," Lily replied. "Harry James Potter."

oOo

**18. Death**

George knew his mother was blabbering behind him and his father was comforting her; that Ron and Harry were somewhere nearby and that Ginny was curled into a ball on the floor just outside the Great Hall.

George knew but wasn't aware of it as he knelt beside his dead brother.

"Fred, Fred," he moaned. "Fred …"

Fred shouldn't be dead; Fred would only die when George himself died.

"Fred…"

A touch on his shoulder prompted him to drag his eyes from Fred's body.

It was Hermione. She kissed his cheek, pulled him into a hug.

"George, George…" she said.

oOo

**19. Red**

"What's your favourite colour?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"Red," Lavender replied immediately.

"Why?"

Lavender's cheeks coloured and she hung her head. She had a pretty good idea of why her favourite colour was suddenly red.

"Lavender?" Ron prompted.

"I only just decided that red was my favourite," she blurted.

Ron looked perplexed and ran his hand through his hair. A few longish strands caught and came out, settling into his wide palm. He glanced at them before looking again at Lavender.

"But _why_?" he insisted.

Lavender looked pointedly at his hand. Ron once again examined the hair in his hand.

"_Oh_!"

oOo

**20. Triange**

The living room of the Burrow was quiet for once as its occupants lounged around after a game of Quidditch.

The silence was suddenly broken when Fred laughed loudly. George glanced at him expectantly from his spot on the couch.

"Wouldn't it be weird if people had triangle eyes?" he sniggered.

Ron experimentally made a triangle out of his fingers and held it up to his eye.

"It'd be bloody brilliant!" he murmured, surveying the room through his fingers.

"Well, I suppose we can't accuse him of being 'square' anymore," George spluttered.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "He's one hundred percent triangle!"


	3. 21 to 30

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a while! I haven't had much inspiration lately...**

**Anyway, here is 21-30. Please enjoy and review! :)**

oOo

**21. ****Dark**

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed, face buried in the pillow as he tried to fight the overwhelming darkness that swirled around him with the more comforting dark of the backs of his eyelids and the soft pillow.

Ever since the Dark Lord had arrived, his father had insisted on total darkness unless the Dark Lord requested otherwise.

Draco couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen the daylight. He felt almost blinded by the darkness.

"I bet Potter has light," he whispered bitterly but the words didn't hold their usual malice when he heard them with his own ears.

oOo

**22. Years**

"Where do you think you'll be in ten years?" Fred asked absently from where he lounged on the common room couch.

Hermione lowered her book. "I don't know," she replied, "ten years is a long time."

"Do you think you could survive without me for ten years?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not: who _could_ survive without you for ten years?"

Fred was silent for a moment. "I might die in the war."

"So might everyone," Hermione said, more softly.

"Look after George?" he asked. When she nodded he grinned and leapt up, going to stir up some trouble.

oOo

**23. Storm**

Hermione smiled grimly as she watched the storm raging outside the window of the Gryffindor common room.

It was very fitting to her mood as she struggled to make sense of her situation and her feelings and…. well… mostly everything.

She didn't notice Ron coming up behind her until his warm presence was pressed comfortingly against her back.

"That storm looks like how I feel," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her.

She leant back into his embrace, breathing in his earthy scent and relishing the feel of his skin on hers.

"It will be over soon," she said, hopeful.

oOo

**24. Yellow**

"Oh, Draco," Pansy breathed, holding up her findings: a yellow robe.

Draco looked up from the rack of cloaks he had been examining.

"I'm not wearing that," he told her bluntly.

Pansy ran her fingers along the embroidery on the hems. "But it's just so beautiful. It would really look marvellous on you!"

Draco fixed her with a withering look. "It is _yellow_. I do not wear _yellow_."  
"Why ever not? It really is stunning."

Draco huffed, taking the robe from her and stowing it away in its rack.

"Yellow is a Hufflepuff colour. Malfoys do _not_ dress like Hufflepuffs!"

oOo

**25. ****Lunch**

Lily Evans thankfully dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table and began to fill her plate. She'd made plans to finish her lunch early in order to join her friends from Ravenclaw for a quick swim in the Black Lake in celebration of the fantastic weather. Also, it wouldn't be terrible to avoid-

"Hi, Lily!"

-him.

She abrubptly stood but the look he gave her made her sit back down.

James looked ecstatic and shuffled closer to her, opening his mouth eagerly to speak.

"Don't say _anything_," she warned, cutting him off before a word had escaped his mouth.

oOo

**26.**** Fire**

James Potter stared into the fire from his position on the carpet.

It was so beautiful, he thought as the vibrant flames danced and spun before him. They reminded him of Lily: Lily's eyes bright with mirth or anger; a fire blazing behind them whatever her emotion: Lily's beautiful, flame-red hair, waving gently in the breeze.

"What're you doing, James?"

James turned to see her, and smiled to see her familiar fiery hair and eyes, her gentle smile and even the ever-present books gathered in her arms.

"Nothing much," he admitted, grinning back at Lily Evans: his own personal fire.

oOo

**27. ****Smell**

"Lacewings…" Hermione muttered to herself as she sorted through a shelf of the apothecary on Diagon Alley.

A sudden familiar odour caught her nose and she followed it, abandoning her search.

It smelt like broomstick polish and parchment and another sort of… musky scent. She took a deep breath of it, trying to locate its source.

She found it by a shelf clearly labelled 'Lacewings,' already gazing fondly at her and twirling a small jar of ingredients between his large fingers.

Hermione bit her lip, making her way towards him.

"Hermione," he said, smiling and offering her the jar.

"Oliver."

oOo

**28. ****Why?**

Draco looked up from his paperwork for the second time in the last five minutes.

Upon seeing Harry Potter lingering in his office doorway yet again, he threw down his quill and placed his head in his hands; releasing the breath he'd drawn in order to scream bloody murder at the lithe boy-turned-man.

"What is it you want, Potter?" he asked in a barely restrained groan.

Potter shrugged in a gracefully careless manner. "I want to know why."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why what?"

Potter tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Why did you save my life?"

oOo

**29. ****Lovers**

Hermione and Ginny watched the lovers from their position outside the coffee shop on Barker Street.

"Don't you ever wish that things would be like that all the time?" Ginny sighed as the boy leaned forwards to brush the girl's hair off of her face. The girl smiled.

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed, dropping her gaze to her untouched tea, her thoughts drifting to the one boy that never failed to capture her attention.

Ginny suddenly grinned and Hermione felt strong arms envelope her from behind.

"Hey," a deep voice said.

"Ron!" Hermione smiled.

"Looks like you're all set then!" chortled Ginny.

oOo

**30. Breakfast**

"Do you know what's awesome?" said George thoughtfully from the kitchen table.

Hermione rolled her eyes but decided to play along. "What's awesome, George?"

"Nice things…" he murmured, smiling at her mysteriously.

She flopped down at the table and groaned. "Just tell me, George!"

"It's a very, very good thing. Something wonderful…" He demonstrated, grinning wistfully.

"George!" she snapped, her forehead creasing. "Tell me or I go!"

"Breakfast."  
"What?"

"Breakfast is awesome." He nodded in confirmation and pulled a box of cereal towards him.  
Hermione dropped her head onto the table, vowing never to speak to another Weasley twin again.


	4. 31 to 40

**A/N: **I don't have anything to do with Harry Potter etc. etc.

**31. Sixth Sense**

Ginny Weasley had always had a taste for the future, a sort of sixth sense.

She'd seen Harry for the first time and just _known_ that he was the One.

She'd met Hermione, seen her talk to Ron and just _known_ that one day they'd love each other despite their differences.

She'd watched Percy storm away but _known_ that he would return to his family.

She'd _known_, when Voldemort returned, that Fred Weasley didn't have much time left.

When Fred Weasley died, Ginny mourned not only for her brother, but for what she _knew_ and what she chose to ignore.

oOo

**32. ****Food**

"You know what?" said Ron Weasley thoughtfully as he watched Hermione carefully lace the cupcakes with sleeping potion. "I'm suddenly very hungry."

"Me too," agreed Harry, staring hard at the bait. "I don't suppose you have any food that _isn't _spiked on you, Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes but produced a pair of apples from her already overflowing bag. "I knew this would happen," she muttered, returning her attention to the cakes. "All you boys ever want is food."

"Unfair!" protested Ron through a mouthful of fruit. "I like Quidditch and other stuff as well!"

"And biscuits, too!" Harry added.

oOo

**33. Home**

Neville liked his backyard in the morning. He liked to sit out there in the sunlight and smell the breeze which always held a faint hint of a familiar scent.

One morning, Harry came around for breakfast and found him out there in his favourite chair, just enjoying the morning. He quietly sat down beside him.

Suddenly Neville sat up straighter and looked at Harry. "Can you smell that, Harry?" he asked, almost desperately.

Harry sniffed at the air. "Mmm," he said. "Smells like home."

Neville grinned; it was the answer he'd been searching for through all these years.

"Home."

oOo

**34. ****Thunder**

Mrs Weasley jolted awake as a huge ripple of thunder burst through the house.

She sat upright, listening, and tears came to her eyes as she remembered that very noise being recreated by the feet of her beautiful children before the war, before her darling Fred had gone…

Mr Weasley stirred and woke then, seeing his wife, abandoned sleep to comfort her.

"He's probably the one causing that racket, you know?" he whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Only Fred could make so much noise."

"You're right," she replied. "I only hope that the angels have earplugs."

oOo

**35. ****Earth**

"Fred …"

It was George's voice, Fred knew, calling through the thick fog that seemed to divide the heavens from Earth.

Numerous times he had attempted to escape and numerous times his attempts had failed.

Now he stuck his arm through the fog in a half-hearted struggle with the division.

"I wish I could come, George," he murmured then suddenly, he_ was_ there.

George was sitting at the kitchen table in their flat, head in his hands.

"I'm here, George," said Fred. "I love you."

George looked up just in time to see his brother fade, gone from Earth forever.

oOo

**36. ****If**

Draco paced the room before his godfather, Severus Snape.

"If I'd just listened to you!" he murmured fitfully. "If I could just go back and tell him 'no'!"

Inwardly, Severus mourned for the boy's loss of innocence, for the force with which he had been pushed into the world of his father, but he was expected to do all he could to fulfil Dumbledore's orders, despite these consequences.

"Saying 'if' will not help us now," he told the boy. "You must learn to be strong or nothing good will ever come of this. Don't let our efforts be in vain."

oOo

**37.**** Star**

George and his young son lay on the grass, as was often their custom, gazing up at the night sky.

"Where's Uncle Fred, Dad?" asked Junior tentatively. He knew that it was a bit of a touchy subject with his father.

"Uncle Fred…" George paused, trying to find the words. "Uncle Fred is in heaven, now."

Junior was quiet for a moment, then: "Heaven?"

"See that star?" George said, pointing to the brightest star he could see.

Junior nodded vigorously, staring at the star with all his might.

"Well, that's your Uncle Fred; the biggest, best star in the sky."

oOo

**38.**** Choices**

Draco stood on the window ledge, eyes closed, heart racing.

It was time to pay for his bad choices; all of them.

Death Eaters ran through his mind.

Harry was there too, smiling gently at him and holding his hand.

"_Voldemort is gone."_

Yes, he was gone, but Draco was his damage; while Draco lived on…

"_I love you, Draco."_

"_I love… Harry."_

His feet were close to the edge. He must go before his mind was changed.

_Go!_

_Now!_

"Draco? What are you…?"

_Harry_. _I love Harry_.

"Get down! Don't do anything stupid, Draco!"

"I… Harry." And he fell.

oOo

**39. Touch**

She was lying there, so still that he believed her to be dead.

"No. No, no, no," he whispered, quick steps quickening.

He knelt there and gazed at her. She was so pale.

He watched her chest but there was no noticeable rising.

He would have to touch her to find if she was living or…

It was just too decisive; one touch could mean everything.

He reached for her wrist, closing his eyes.

Fingers closed on warm skin and a faint rhythm drummed against his hand.

Ron opened his eyes, grinning in relief.

"I thought I'd lost you, Hermione."

oOo

**40. Water**

Ginny stood by the pond, grinning.

The few ducks that bobbed around soon took flight in fright at her frequent and spontaneous spasmodic movements.

"Ginny? What's going on?"

Hermione had crept up behind her and was now arranging herself on a rock in the sun, a bare foot slipping under the clear water.

Ginny sat by her and leaned over the side, gazing at her ecstatic reflection.

"Come on Gin!" Hermione smiled curiously at her, waiting for her friend's news.

Ginny finally could no longer contain herself.

"Guess who's going to be Mrs Harry Potter in a few months time?"


End file.
